WE GOT MARRIED! --- TaoRis version --- Part 2 UPDATE!
by Aruna Wu
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! - Hidup Kris yang tidak pernah tenang akibat tingkah Zitao yang selalu membuatnya susah, tanpa peduli perasaannya sendiri. Kepala Kris memerintahnya untuk marah, namun hatinya selalu ingin memaafkan Zitao. Dan ketika Zitao mulai percaya pada Kris, Xiumin muncul diantara mereka - TaoRis - GS - ROMANCE COMEDY - Super Sweet TaoRis - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY!
1. He is mine

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**TaoRis Part1  
**

**"He is Mine!"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast : **Kris, Tao, Luhan, Sehun**  
**

**Side Cast : **Heechul, Shindong, Xiumin**  
**

**Cameo :**

**Pairs : TaoRis  
**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama

**.**

**Disclaimer :** EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,

dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...

Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya

serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**(Part 1: ****"He is Mine!"**)

**Author Special POV**

Hari yang cerah di kota metropolitan Seoul. Kota Seoul adalah kota yang sangat sibuk, Kota yang tak pernah tidur, Kota yang memiliki ribuan daya tarik, Kota yang belakangan ini begitu terkenal, Kota dengan berjuta kreasi. Tapi, kita tidak akan membahas tentang kota Seoul. Kita akan membahas sebuah kisah cinta yang terjadi di Kota ini. Sebuah kisah cinta yang manis, antara seorang _Namja_ yang sangat tampan, berotak cerdas, memiliki karir yang cemerlang dan kisah cinta yang unik bersama seorang _Yeoja_ manis, dengan tingkah laku yang menggemaskan dan membawa keceriaan.

_Namja_ tampan itu bernama Kris Wu. Kris adalah seorang pengacara muda berbakat, namanya bahkan sudah terkenal sejak dia masih kuliah. Dia sangat dapat dihandalkan, dia tegas, pandai mencari solusi dan berwawasan luas. Tidak hanya itu, wajah Kris Wu sangat tampan, sangat susah untuk mendefinisikan ketampanan _namja_ dengan tinggi badan 190cm itu. Senyumnya yang begitu memikat, lirikan matanya yang menjerat, caranya berjalan, caranya berbicara, cara makan bahkan caranya tidur begitu menggemaskan. Banyak sekali _yeoja_ yang selalu ingin mendekatinya sejak dia masih dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Namun tak satupun dari mereka berhasil mendapatkan hati Kris Wu pemilik julukan Ice Prince yang diam - diam mematikan itu.

Kecuali satu _yeoja_ bernama Huang Zitao. Zitao adalah seorang siswa SMA yang sepintas terlihat biasa saja, namun dia memiliki suatu keuniknan yang dapat menarik hati si pangeran es itu. Keunikan Zitao adalah keahilannya. Keahlian yang hanya dimiliki Zitao, yaitu "Keahlian untuk membuat hidup Kris tidak pernah tenang". Zitao adalah anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha Bak Mie bernama Shindong, ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan Zitao, maka dari itu Shindong selalu menitipkan putri kecilnya di rumah tetangga dan juga sahabatnya. Keluarga Wu sangat menyukai Zitao, Hangeng Wu menyukai Zitao yang selalu riang dan tidak pernah memilih makanan, Heechul Wu juga menyukai Zitao karena dia begitu manis dan penuh aegyo, Heechul selalu merasa apapun yang dilakukan Zitao pasti manis, Luhan Wu putri bungsu keluarga Wu ini memiliki jarak usia 2 tahun dari Zitao sudah menganggap Zitao seperti adiknya sendiri. Mereka selalu bermain bersama dan berbagi cerita. Namun hanya satu anggota keluarga yang selalu bersikap dingin pada gadis lucu, imut, manis dan manja itu. Kris Wu, putra sulung keluarga Wu itu tidak menyukai sikap Zitao yang sangat cengeng, keras kepala, ngotot dan selalu mengaku bahwa dia adalah pacarnya.

Memang benar... sejak kecil Zitao selalu mengklaim bahwa Kris adalah miliknya, Kris adalah pacarnya, Kris adalah calon suaminya. Zitao selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kris pergi dan selalu berlagak menjadi pacar yang baik. Namun tak jarang sikapnya yang seperti anak kecil malah menyusahkan Kris. itu makanya kenapa Kris tidak menyukai Zitao... tunggu dulu, tidak menyukai? atau belum menyukai? atau berpura - pura tidak menyukainya?

**Author special POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ya... ya... _namja_ itu tampan sekali... yaa..."

"_mwo_? _mwo_? apa dia seorang pangeran?"

"Lihat dia begitu tinggi... waah... seringaiannya.."

"_Daebak_... ya.. ya.. panggil ambulance aku sepertinya akan pingsan.."

"_aigooo sesanggee_... jika melihat _namja _setampan itu aku benar - benar merasa dunia ini tidak adil"

"_omonaa..._ Lihat caranya bersandar..."

"Kyyaa... bahkan diam saja tampan sekali..."

"dia mau apa di sekolah kita?"

beberapa kelompok siswa berkumpul disekitar _namja_ tampan yang berdiri disamping mobilnya. Kris bersandar dimobilnya sambil melihat jam tangan dan ponselnya bergantian. Sesekali Kris mengusap tengkuknya karena bosan sudah menunggu selama 30 menit dan menjadi objek gosip oleh beberapa siswi yang lalu lalang bersama gerombolan mereka.

"YA! KALIAN SEDANG LIAT APA?!"

Seorang siswi tiba - tiba muncul dengan wajah kesal dihadapan segerombolan siswi lainnya yang sedang mengagumi Kris.

"Ya! Zitao... kau menghalangi kami!" kata salah seorang siswi berkacamata dalam gerombolan itu.

"Ya... kau ini... kami sedang mencoba mendekati _namja_ tampan itu! _arra_!" seorang lagi berkata sambil berkacak pinggang.

Zitao mengibaskan rambutnya dan ikut berkacak pinggang, beberapa kali dia mendengus kesal karena geromobolan itu.

"YA! Kalian ini murahan sekali sih... menguntit _namja _seperti itu!" Zitao melotot dan meninggikan tangannya

"HEH! apa urusanmu?" seorang siswi bertubuh besar menghampiri Zitao dengan tatapan menantang

"Tentu saja ini urusanku.! _NAMJA_ ITU! ADALAH _NAMJACHINGU_KU! _ARRASEO!" _Zitao berteriak kencang

_"MWO?"_ gerombolan itu kaget berjamaah.

Mendengar suara Zitao yang sangat khas itu berteriak, Kris menyebar pandangannya ke sekeliling dan menemukan Zitao sedang berkacak pinggang didepan teman - temannya yang masih melotot. Kris berjalan menghampiri Zitao dengan langkah kesal.

"YA! ZITAO... kenapa lama sekali?!" Kris membentak Zitao dan membuat _yeoja _berambut sebahu dan mengenakan hiasan pita dikepalanya itu sedikit berjengit.

"_Oppa_... _mianhae._.. aku harus memberishkan kelas dulu..._mianhe.._" Zitao menepukkan tangannya perlahan tanpa melihat wajah tampan Kris yang sudah dibuatnya kesal.

"Ya sudah... ayo cepat pulang... menyusahkan saja..." Kris langsung berbalik dan menuju mobilnya.

Zitao tidak langsung mengikuti Kris, dia malah mengejek teman - temannya yang masih menganga melihat _namja _ tampan itu benar - benar menjemput Zitao.

"YA! _PALIWAAA!_" Kris kembali berteriak, Zitao yang sudah puas melihat wajah cengo teman - temannya itu langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang bersama Kris.

Di dalam mobil Zitao masih tertawa terbahak - bahak mengingat ekspresi temannya, dia tertawa sambil bercerita penuh semangat. Kris berulang kali menarik napasnya dalam - dalam untuk mengatur emosinya, namun Zitao tak kunjung berhenti bercerita dengan suara serak - serak basahnya itu. Kris mencengkram erat setir mobilnya dan sesekali mengeratkan giginya, namun Kris tak tahan lagi.

"YA! _SIKKEULEOUN_" Kris berteriak memprotes Zitao yang sangat ribut itu. Zitao terdiam sejenak dan matanya memerah

"Huuaaaaa... _oppa.. _jahat... _oppa _kasar sekali padaku..." Zitao malah menangis dan mengerakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil

"Aiiissshhh... sekarang kau malah menangis... ya sudahlah,..." Kris mengacak kasar rambutnya dengan sebelah tangannya

"_Oppa naneun miwoo... miwoo! huaaaaa..._" Zitao mengeraskan volume tangisnya, air matanya bercucuran dan tangannya memukul - mukul kursinya.

"ah...sudah lah... ayo diam,... jangan menangis begini.. nanti disangkanya aku menculikmua... aiiissh.." Kris semakin pusing karena tangisan Zitao tak kunjung berhenti

"Akkuuuu... mauu... _ice creeeaaaam..._" Zitao kembali berkata dalam tangisnya.

"_Geure...gueree..._aku akan membelikanmu ice cream sebanyak yang kau mau.. tapi berhenti menangis!" Kris menyerah

"_Cinca? Cinca?... gumawo oppa..." _Secepat kilat wajah menangis Zitao berubah menjadi senyum merekah diwajahnya, Zitao langsung mengambil tissue di_ dashboard _mobil dan mengelap air matanya tadi. Setelah itu Zitao kembali tersenyum dan menyetel radio di mobil Kris.

Kris hampir gila semobil dengan Zitao. Dia sangat heran begitu cepatnya kah pengaruh ice cream terhadap moodnya.

"Barusan menangis kencang... sekarang malah menyanyi.." gumam Kris penuh kekesalan

"_Oppa_ bilang apa?" Zitao melirik kearah Kris dan mengedipkan matanya imut

"_Anii..._ tidak bialng apa - apa.." Kris langsung memasang wajah _cool_nya kembali.

Kris memarkir mobilnya di areal parkir sebuah _Ice Cram Parlor_ tempatnya biasa membelikan Zitao _ice cream_. Biasa?... ya... Kris memang sudah terlalu sering terjebak dalam tangisan Zitao dan satu - satunya jalan keluar yang ampuh dan masih tetap berlaku hingga sekarang adalah "_ice cream_"

"_Oppa_ mau yang rasa apa?" tanya Zitao setengah berjingkrak sangking senangnya mengantri

"Aku tidak mau... kau saja yang pesan.. aku tunggu di sana" Kris menunjuk sebuah meja kosong dan akan beranjak pergi namun Zitao berhasil menangkap tangan Kris dan menahan _namja _dengan wajah malas itu.

"Jangan pergi... temani aku disini sampai aku dapat es krimnya.."

"YA! Huang Zitao... aku sudah mentraktirmu, mengantarmu dan sekarang harus menunggumu antri? Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau menyuruhku berjoget bersama badut maskot itu?" Kris mengomel kesal

"Oh... jika _oppa_ menyukai maskot itu... ayo kita berfoto bersamanya setelah ini.." Zitao melompat dua kali karena senang

Kris lagi lagi mengacak rambutnya karena kesal dan tak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Rambut Kris yang tadinya rapi seketika berubah tampilan, rambutnya kini acak - acakan dan berdiri persis rambut tokoh kartun bernama Goku di serial Dragon Ball.

.

.

.

.

"Kris... bagaimana dengan kasus sengketa tanah yang akan disidangkan besok? kau sudah menyiapkan berkasnya?" tanya seorang _namja _yang meja kerjanya bersebelahan dengan meja kerja Kris

"Sudah _hyung..._ tinggal disatukan dengan berkas laporan acara saja.." Kris merapikan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Akhir - akhir ini banyak sekali kasus mengenai sengketa lahan, tanah dan semacamnya... seperti tidak ada hal lain saja.." _namja _ber _name tag_ Jung Yunho itu membawakan cup yang berisi kopi pesanan Kris.

"_Majja hyung..._ semua orang akhir - akhir ini gemar sekali berebut... bahkan hal sepelepun diperebutkan.." Kris mulai menyeruput kopinya

"Tapi semakin banyak orang - orang berebut, semakin banyak juga rejeki kita... hahahahaa..." Yunho bergurau dan disambut tawa Kris dan staff lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Berikan kami uangmu!" Segerombolan preman sekolah mengitari Lay sahabat Zitao

"aaa...aku... tidak.. punya uu...aang..." Lay terbata - bata ketakutan, gadis mungil itu hanya bisa menunduk dan kakinya gemetar.

Sekitar 8 siswa laki - laki dari sekolah lain sedang mencoba untuk memalak gadis polos itu.

"YAA! BERIKAN SAJA UANGMU! JANGAN PANCING KAMI UNTUK BERBUAT KASAR!" Teriak siswa yang wajahnya paling sangat.

Tiga orang siswa memegang tubuh Lay dan dua orang lagi membuka paksa tas Lay.

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA TEMANKU!" Zitao yang sedang berjalan menuju halte bus melihat kejadian itu, bukannya lari atau menyelamatkan diri, Zitao malah berteriak kearah gerombolan itu.

"Zitao-ah... _dowajuseo..._" Lay beegumam lemah

"Hei anak kecil! kau mau ikut campur urusan kami?" Seseorang menghampiri Zitao dan menoyor kepala Zitao dengan telunjuk

"yaa... singkirkan tanganmu! Lepaskan temanku! atau kalian dalam bahaya!" Bentak Zitao tanpa memperhatikan bahaya dari kata - katanya.

"Bahaya? siapa yang akan dapat bahaya?" Siswa dengan bau rokok itu mendekat terus kearah Zitao, Zitao mulai gugup namun tetap tak mau menyerah.

"Jika kalian tidak meninggalkan tempat ini segera! maka aku... aku akan...akaaan.." Zitao memutar otaknya berusaha mencari ide untuk melawan geng berandalan itu

"AKAN APA? HAH?" orang itu berteriak lagi hingga muncrat

"Hei... jangan berteriak... mulutmu bau sekali.." Zitao memprotes lagi - lagi tanpa mempedulikan kata - katanya

"Kurang ajaaaar..." orang itu menyeret Zitao hingga tersungkur didekat Lay yang masih bergetar.

Zitao langsung berdiri tak terima diperlakukan kasar, Zitao langsung mengambi ponselnya lalu berkata, "Tunggu dan lihat saja.. bagaimana oppaku akan menghajar kalian"

Zitao mendial nomor Kris, Zitao berdoa dalam hati agar oppanya itu mau mengangkat telponnya.

***percakapan telepon***

"_yoboseyeo?"_

"_Oppa neun oddie?"_

_"aku di kantor, wae?"_

_"Oppa cepatlah ke sekeolahku, aku ada di pintu belakang arah ke halte"_

_"aku sibuk"_

_"Oppa jaebal...butagheo..."_

_"wae... kau kenapa?"_

_"aku sedang diserang grombolan preman... oppa... aku tidak tau harus bagaimana... sarrahajuseo..."_

_PIP_

_"oppa... oppaa... aiiisshh"_

Zitao memandang kesal ponselnya, dia mengutuk Kris dalam hati yang tak pernah bisa diajak kerjasama. Zitao kini ketakutan, dia berdua bersama Lay tersudut diantara 8 orang preman sekolah yang berwajah sangar, bau dan mengerikan.

.

.

Kris menutup telponnya, dia langsung berdiri tanpa memperdulikan seorang _client _sedang berkonsultasi dengannya.

"_ceongseohamnida... ceongmal ceongseohamnida... _aku harus segera pergi... ini mendadak" Kris membungkuk 90 derajat berulang kali kepada _client_nya.

"Yunho _hyung... _gantikan aku sebentar _nde... jaebal_...aku harus segera pergi"

Kris langsung berlari bahkan sebelum Yunho sempat mengangguk. Kris berlari kearah basement tempat mobilnya terparkir, namun mobilnya tak dapat keluar, ada mobil lain yang parkir di sekeliling mobilnya. Kris kembali melakukan kebiasaan mengacak kasar rambutnya ketika dia sedang kesal dan kehabisan akal. Kris langsung memutuskan utntuk meminjam sepeda satpam yang berjaga di gedung kantornya. Kris mengayuh sepedanya sekncang mungkin, kepalanya hanya memikirkan keselamatan Zitao.

"_anak itu... kenapa harus menelponku... kenapa tidak menelpon yang lain"_

_"yaa... kenapa aku mau saja bersusah payah seperti ini"_

_"Ya Kris wu, no michoseo?"  
_

Kris terus mengomel dalam kepalanya mempertanyakan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

.

Tepat ketika para gerombolan preman itu akan memukul Zitao yang dari tadi sudah banyak omong. Kris datang dan membuang sepedanya sembarang

"YA!... LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARINYA!" Kris berteriak, napasnya masih terengah.

"OPPA! NAN OPPA!" Zitao berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya meminta bantuan pada Kris

Segerombolan orang itu kini melihat Kris berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka, Mereka mendekat kearah Kris dan Kris pun ikut mendekat kearah gerombolan itu. Kris menerobos gerombolan itu bermaksud untuk mencari Zitao, namun seseorang mencengkram tangannya.

"Ya... mau kemana?"

"Urusan kita belakangan,.. biarkan aku membereskan urusanku dengan gadis itu..." Kris menatap tajam siswa ingusan yang rata - rata lebih pendek daripadanya itu.

Kris berjalan sok tenang kearah Zitao, tubuh Zitao kini lebih bergetar melihat seringaian kejam Kris seakan mencabik - cabik tubuhnya.

"Kau pergilah... biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"

"Tapi... oppa bagaimana?"

"Tinggalakn aku... SEKARANG!"

Zitao menyeret Lay dan meninggalkan tempat itu setengah ikhlas.

"YA! KALIAN MAU KEMANA!" ketua geng berandalan itu berteriak. Kris membalikkan badannya masih dengan tatapan mengerikannya

"Urusan kalian adalah denganku!" Kris berkata dengan nada tenang dan mengancam.

Kris mampu melihat beberapa dari anak SMA ingusan itu ketakutan melihat ekspresi wolfnya yang seakan - akan memang ingin menelan mereka hidup -hidup. Kris melihat beberapa orang mundur, namun sesorang yang berbadan paling besar maju dan langsung melakukan gerakan menghantam.

Kris dengan refleks memiringkan tubuhnya menepis pukulan itu. Kris dengan sigap membuka kancing jasnya dan menepis pukulan lainnya, Kris awalnya tidak mau memukul anak itu, namun dia sudah tersudut karena dua siswa lainnya ikut mengeroyokknya bahkan salah satunya mampu memukul pipinya hingga darah segar mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

Kris mulai mengerang kesal, Kris memijat sedikit pergelangan tangannya dan melakukan pemanasan, kemudain Kris memukul orang yang tadi berhasil mendaratkan tangannya di wajah tampannya itu. Seseorang lagi mencoba menyerang Kris dari belakang namun Kris menunduk hingga orang itu memukul temannya sendiri. Pertarungan itu berlangsung cukup sengit karena Kris diserang dan dikeroyok bertubi - tubi. Kris yang tersulut emosinya mengangkat seorang siswa dan membantingnya kearah siswa lain yang jatuh.

*_langsung setel Growl*_

_Yo! Okay!_  
_ Neo hogshi molla gyeonggo haneunde (jaldeureo)_  
_Jigeum wiheomhae (So Dangerous!)_  
_Jakku nareul jageug hajima (Keunilla)_  
_ Nado nal molla_

_*sorry itu hayalan author doang,,, kkekeke.._

Kembali ke Kris!.

Setelah beberapa bocah berhasil Kris banting, gerombolan itu langsung berlari terbirit - birit meninggalkan Kris. Kris melihat bocah - bocah itu berlari tunggang langgang ketakutan. Setelah mereka menghilang Kris langsung membelai pipinya yang terasa benar - benar ngilu dan tak bisa digerakkan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Kris langsung melihat Zitao dengan wajah super cemasnya menunggu Kris bersama Heechul dan Luhan.

"_Oppa... gwuenchana..._?" Luhan menghampiri kakaknya dengan raut wajah super cemas

"_Adeul? aaa... mani appo_?" Heechul dengan tingkat kecemasan yang sama juga bertanya

"_Gwuenchana eomma..._" Kris menjawab singkat

"_Oppa... mianhae..._" Zitao mendekati Kris dengan takut. Kris hanya memberikan death glarenya lalu meninggalkan ruang depan dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Zitao mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kris yang terkunci, namun Kris tak menghiraukannya, Kris bahkan tak menghiraukan perutnya yang lapar sangking kesalnya.

"_oppa_... ayo makan malam dulu..." Zitao mengetuk pintunya lagi, namun Kris tidak bergeming

_"Oppa_... mianhae... aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan temanku..." Zitao berkata setengah merengek

"_Guere_... menyelamatkan temanmu dan mengorbankan aku..?" gumam Kris yang berbaring ditempat tidurnya

"_Oppa_... aku benar - benar minta maaf _oppa_..._ jaebal_..." Zitao masih setia menunggu Kris

"_Oppa_... keluarlah... makanlah dulu... tidak apa - apa jika _oppa_ kesal padaku, tapi _oppa_ harus makan..." Zitao merengek, suaranya seperti dia sedang menangis

Kris mengeluarkan dua buah _triple cheese burger_ yang tadi dia beli dan sebotol _cola_ untuk makan malamnya. Kris sudah bisa menebak jika Zitao akan mengusiknya di rumah, jadi dia tidak akan makan dengan tenang, maka dari itu dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya agar bisa bertahan dari gangguan gadis cerewet itu.

Kris memakan burgernya dengan santai dan tenang sambil menonton variety show favoritnya tanpa menghiraukan Zitao yang masih menangis dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Zitao-ah..._appa_mu sudah menjemput... kau pulang saja dulu... Kris pasti sedang ingin sendirian.." Heechul terdengar seperti membujuk Zitao.

"_Nde... ajhuma... ajhuma_ bilang pada Kris _oppa_ bahwa aku sangat menyesal... hiks.." Zitao akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu dan menyeka air matanya.

.

.

.

Kepala Kris terasa sangat berat dan pusing, Kris melihat jam di ponselnya "baru jam 6 pagi... dan ini hari minggu.." Kris bergumam sambil mengucek matanya dengan malas.

"oh... suara apa itu?" Kris mencoba memperpeka indra pendengarannya mencoba mendengar seperti ada orang berteriak memanggil namanya dari luar. Kris bergidik karena merasa seram, tapi lama kelamaan suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Aaaah... Huang Zitao... apa lagi sekarang?" Kris menarik selimutnya sampai menutup semua badannya namun suara Zitao masih terdengar.

Sementara itu didepan rumah Kris, Zitao sedang duduk bersimpuh, tangannya mengangkat sebuah kertas manila berukuran 1x1 meter yang berisi tulisan permohonan maafnya.

"Kris _oppa_... aku menyesal... aku benar - benar minta maaf... ampuni aku... Kris _oppa_.." Zitao berteriak lagi. Beberapa ibu - ibu berkerumun disekitar Zitao yang berteriak sambil bersimpuh di depan rumah Kris. Ibu - ibu itu berbisik sesuatu mengomentari apa yang Zitao lakukan.

"Kris _oppa_... aku menyesal... aku benar - benar minta maaf... ampuni aku... Kris _oppa_.."

_"Kris __oppa_... aku menyesal... aku benar - benar minta maaf... ampuni aku... Kris _oppa_.."

_"Kris __oppa_... aku menyesal... aku benar - benar minta maaf... ampuni aku... Kris _oppa_.."

Zitao mengulangi permintaannya berulangkali. Heechul, Hangeng dan Luhan segera keluar dan melihat gadis itu bersimpuh dan mengangkat seruan minta maafnya dan meminta maaf sambil menangis pada Kris.

"Zitao-ah... apa yang kau lakukan?" Shindong mencoba membangunkan putri semata wayangnya itu, namun hasilnya nihil, Zitao terus bersikeras melakukannya.

"Zitao-ah,... jangan seperti ini... _oppa_ pasti sudah memaafkanmu..." Luhan membujuk Zitao sambil menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Kris _oppa_... aku menyesal... aku benar - benar minta maaf... ampuni aku... Kris _oppa_.." Zitao berkata lagi tanpa memperhatikan Luhan dan appanya.

"Zitao-ah... masuklah kedalam rumah,... ini bisa dibicarakan.." Heechul resah dengan kerumunan orang - orang dirumahnya.

Kris hanya menonton adegan itu dari jendela kamarnya. Tiba - tiba sesorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"_Aboji_..."

"Cepatlah keluar dan maafkan Zitao..."

"_Shireo yeo_... dia membuat aku babak belur"

"Kris! Dia bahkan menyiksa dirinya untuk meminta maaf padamu, udara diluar sangat dingin, dia bisa sakit... kakinya pasti sudah keram"

"_Shireo yeo_..."

"KRIS!"

Hangeng menegaskan suaranya dan menatap tajam putra sulungnya itu

"Turun dan bawa dia masuk sekarang juga!"

Hangeng kemudian meninggalkan Kris yang mendengus kesal. Kris menyeret kakinya menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah luar rumahnya. Kris benar - benar masih kesal, ya... dia masih kesal, tapi bukan kesal pada Zitao atau anak - anak yang membuat wajah tampannya babak belur. Kris masih kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya selalu menuruti keinginan Ziato.

Kris membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan mendapati Zitao masih bersimpuh sambil mengangkat kertas berisi permohonan maafnya. Kris mendekat kearah Zitao dengan langkah santai yang malas. Semua orang melihat _namja_ muda dan tampan itu berjalan, ibu - ibu yang berkerumun tadi masih setia dengan bisik - bisik mereka.

Kris mengambil kertas yang Zitao pegang, membaca tulisan Zitao lalu menunduk melihat Zitao, mata Kris dan mata Zitao sempat bertemu, namun Zitao yang takut mengalihkan pandangannya. Kris berjongkon menatap kepala Ztao yang tertunduk. Kris mengangkat dagu Zitao dengan telunjuknya dan menatap lagi mata yang balas menatapnya itu.

"Kau... benar - benar menyesali perbuatanmu?" Kris berbisik pada Zitao, Zitao mengangguk pelan

Kris lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan masih berjongkok, Zitao memandang punggung lebar milik Kris dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kakimu pasti keram... naiklah, dan sarapan bersamaku.." Kris meminta Zitao untuk naik kepunggungnya.

Zitao yang masih takut mengikuti perintah Kris. Setelah Zitao menempel dengan baik di punggungnya, Kris langsung berdiri dan menggendong Zitao. Kris menghampiri _eomma_nya "_eomma_...suruh ibu - ibu itu bubar.."

"_ajhusi_.. ayo kita sarapan bersama" Kris mengajak Shindong yang wajahnya sangat cemas melihat putrinya digendongan Kris

.

.

"_oppa mianhae"_ Zitao berkata setelah mereka selesai sarapan

"Aku... tidak bermaksud untuk mencelakakan oppa... aku hanya mau menyelamatkan temanku saja" Zitao kembali menjelaskan

"_Arraseo... _Aku sudah memaafkanmu... tapi lain kali jangan pernah menantang orang seperti itu lagi, jangan pergi sendirian dan jangan lewat jalan belakang sekolahmu lagi... _arraci" _kata Kris sambil mengoleskan krim ke kedua kaki Zitao yang keram karena bersimpuh.

"_Gumawo oppa.. ceongmal gumawo.."_ Zitao langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kris dan kembali menangis. Kris yang tentu saja kaget dan tidak enak menolak hanya bisa mengusap punggung Zitao dan memintanya berhenti menangis.

"Zitao ya... sekarang kan hari minggu... tidak baik jika menangis di hari minggu.." Bujuk Kris yang tak tau harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan Zitao yang cengeng itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Zitao kembali ke sekolah, namun teman - temannya meledek Zitao yang kemarin meminta maaf pada Kris dengan cara yang mereka bilang 'kampungan'. Seharian Zitao terus diejek dan diejek, tapi Zitao tidak mau menanggapi anak - anak usil itu, dia teringat pesan Kris agar tidak lagi mencari masalah dan ribut di sekolah. Zitao yang sangat malu hanya duduk dan menghabiskan seharian itu seperti di neraka.

Akhrinya bell pulang sekolahpun berbunyi, saat menuju pintu gerbang Zitao bertemu dengan Lay.

"Apa ini?" Lay menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Zitao

"_Gumawo_ Zitao-ah... jika kau dan oppamu tidak ada... aku apsti sudah celaka.." Lay berkata dengan mata berkaca - kaca

Zitao melihat kotak itu, ternyata isinya adalah coklat.

"Kau tak perlu memberiku ini... aku menolongmu karena... kau temanku kan.." Zitao mencoba tersenyum, tapi hatinya yang sudah kesal sepanjang hari ini tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Aniiaa... kemarin kau hingga rela bersimpuh berjam - jam demi memohon maaf pada oppamu itu...itu semua salahku.." Lay menundukkan kepalanya

"Gwuenchana Lay-ah... Kris oppa juga sudah memaafkanku.."

"Tapi sekarang kau malah diejek oleh anak - anak lain"

"Biarkan saja,,, nanti juga mereka berhenti jika sudah bosan... sudah jangan dipikirkan"

"Gumawo Zitao-ah... ceongmal..."

Zitao memeluk Lay dan menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan sayang. Namun pelukan persahabatan itu harus terganggu dengan hadirnya segerombolan siswi centil dan ganjen yang mengejek - ejek Zitao seharian ini.

"hahahahaha... coba kita lihat anak menyedihkan ini... uhuuu.." seseorang dari gerombolan itu memainkan rambut Zitao

"Kau bilang _namja_ tampan itu pacarmu..." siswi lainnya meledek Zitao

"tapi buktinya dia tidak mau memaafkan mu.. hahaha..." dan siswi alin ikut tertawa

"DIA SUDAH MEMAAFKANKU!" Zitao membentak teman - temannya karena sudah kelewat kesal

"Guere yeo... itu karena kau mempermalukan keluarganya didepan kerumunan orang - orang" siswi yang sepertinya adalah ketua geng centil itu mendekat kearah Zitao

"Menyedihkan sekali" kata siswi itu lagi

"Itu bukan urusan kalian... menyingkir dari jalanku sekarang juga!" Zitao mencoba menerobos gerombolan itu bersama Lay namun mereka terus memblok jalan Tao

"Dasar memalukan, kau masih bisa galak saat kau ketahuan berbohong!?" kata siswi berbadan gendut

"Aku? Berbohong apa?" Zitao membelalakkan matanya tak mengerti

"Kau bohong..._namja _ tampan itu bukan pacarmu,.." Ketua geng itu berkacak pinggang sambil meledek Zitao

"Dasar gadis jelek mata panda menyedihkan!" Siswo gendut itu mendorong bahu Zitao

"Ya... jangan ejek Zitao seperti itu.." Lay memberanikan diri untuk membela Zitao

"Hei diam kao bodoh...!" tapi ketua geng centil itu membentakknya

"Zitao pembohong menyedihkan! hanya bisa mengakui _namja _itu sebagai pacarnya.." katua geng itu berkata sambil menunjukkan ekspresi prihatin

"JIKA AKU MEMANG PACARNYA, APA ADA MASALAH UNTUK KALIAN?"

"oh..."

Tiba - tiba Kris datang dan mengejutkan gerombolan itu, termasuk Lay dan Zitao

"_Wae?_ Kenapa kalian kaget seperti itu?" Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya bertingkah sok polos

"Aa.. _aanii_.. _anii_.." Kata ketua geng itu setengah takut setengah terpesona

"Dasar kekanak - kanakan,.. senang sekali ikut campur urusan orang.."

Kris berjalan menuju Zitao melawati si ketua geng itu

"Bukan begitu... tapi dia sudah berbohong, dia bilang _oppa_ adalah _namjachingu_nya" ketua geng itu berteriak pada Kris

"Jangan menunjuk '_Zitaoku'_ seperti itu, dan jangan pernah memanggilku _oppa_!"

"eh..."

Kris berkata tajam lalu menutup mulut ketua geng centil itu dengan _death glare_nya. Kris lalu berdiri disamping Zitao, kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkul Zitao.

"_Guere... naneun_...Kris Wu! Aku adalah_ namjachingu_nya Huang Zitao... apa ada yang kurang jelas?"

Kata - kata Kris itu seperti petir disiang bolong. Semuanya terkejut, bahkan mata Zitao seperti akan melompat sangking kagetnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan... aku tidak berbohong! Kris _oppa_... dia milikku!" Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya bangga.

"Zitao _baby_... ayo kita pulang sekarang... Lay mau ikut.." Kris masih merangkul Zitao, dan mengajak gadis itu pulang sebelum dia kembali cerewet.

"_anii_... aku sudah dijemput.." Lay berkata canggung

"_Guere_... hati - hati Lay-ah.." Kris melambaikan tangannya pada Lay yang berjalan menuju mobil jemputannya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi..." Kris membelah kerumunan itu dan berjalan sambil merangkul Zitao.

Kris membukakan kursi penumpang dan mempersilahkan Zitao masuk, kemudian membantu Zitao memasang sabuk pengamannya, setelah itu Kris menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke pintu kemudi. Sebelum masuk Kris menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan pada geng centil yang masih menganga. Setelah puas melihat wajah cengo itu, Kris langsung menginjak pedal gas mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Zitao.

**-Terpaksa To Be Continue-**

**Anyeonghaseo... author balik lagi dengan sekuel WGM ini... sekali lagi ini WGM bukan WGM reality show ya,.. tapi ini tentang cerita kehidupan pernikahan pairs idola kita dan bagaimana mereka bisa menikah... hehehe... sebelumnya juga sudah ada WGM versi lainnya seperti KrisBaek, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, dan SuLay. Ini sekarang posting yang TaoRis... author terpaksa mendahulukan official pairs karena ceritanya udah antri.. mianhae... dan yang optional pairs akan di publish segera...**

**Nah... gimaan buat yang udah request TaoRis Version... apakah kalian lega akhirnya versi ini publish? yaaaay... tenang aja ini baru part 1, masih ada part - part selanjutnya yang asli dan dijamin lebih kocak lagi...**

**Thanks buat Readerdeul yang sudah mengoreksi kebiasaan typo(s) author, pas bikin ini author bener - bener ngelebarin mata sampe lebih lebar dari matanya Kyungsoo... *ups***

**Akhir kata, seperti biasa,,,, author mengucapkan... aauuuuu... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**

**Happy reading readerdeul!**


	2. She is a trouble maker

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**TaoRis Part 2**

**"She is a trouble Maker"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast : **Kris, Tao, Luhan, Sehun

**Side Cast : **Heechul, Shindong, Xiumin

**Cameo : **So may cameo... :D

**Pairs : TaoRis**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama

**.**

**Disclaimer :** EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,

dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...

Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya

serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previewes**

"_Guere... naneun_...Kris Wu! Aku adalah_ namjachingu_nya Huang Zitao... apa ada yang kurang jelas?"

Kata - kata Kris itu seperti petir disiang bolong. Semuanya terkejut, bahkan mata Zitao seperti akan melompat sangking kagetnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan... aku tidak berbohong! Kris _oppa_... dia milikku!" Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya bangga.

"Zitao _baby_... ayo kita pulang sekarang... Lay mau ikut.." Kris masih merangkul Zitao, dan mengajak gadis itu pulang sebelum dia kembali cerewet.

"_anii_... aku sudah dijemput.." Lay berkata canggung

"_Guere_... hati - hati Lay-ah.." Kris melambaikan tangannya pada Lay yang berjalan menuju mobil jemputannya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi..." Kris membelah kerumunan itu dan berjalan sambil merangkul Zitao.

Kris membukakan kursi penumpang dan mempersilahkan Zitao masuk, kemudian membantu Zitao memasang sabuk pengamannya, setelah itu Kris menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke pintu kemudi. Sebelum masuk Kris menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan pada geng centil yang masih menganga. Setelah puas melihat wajah cengo itu, Kris langsung menginjak pedal gas mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Zitao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Part 2**

**"She is a trouble Maker"**

**.**

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu hening, Zitao masih terus menghadap kebelakang melihat ekspresi para geng centil itu hingga mobil Kris berbelok. Zitao langsung tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang geli akibat melihat ekspresi bodoh geng centil itu. Kris lagi - lagi merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa Zitao yang sangat khas itu.

"Ya... berhentilah tertawa... nanti kantung tertawamu rusak!" Kris berkata tanpa memandang Zitao

"Hahahaha... mian... mian...oppa seperti squidward saja... oppa lihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka tadi... yahahaha... mereka pikir itu sungguhan.." Zitao tertawa sambil memegang rahangnya yang mulai sakit

"Mwo?" Kris langsung menoleh Zitao ketika mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah

"Hahaha... sandiwara oppa tadi benar - benar Jjang!" Zitao mengacungkan dua jempolnya

"Jadi... kau pikir itu sandiwara?" Kris berkata dengan nada agak kecewa

"Tentu saja... oppa kan selalu begitu, atau... yang tadi itu sungguhan?" Zitao membelalakan mata sipitnya

"Ah... anii... malldoanduwe... ya.. syukur lah kalau kau tau itu hanya sandiwara.." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya

"Tapi itu bagus jika sungguhan..." Kata Zitao menundukkan kepalanya

Kris langsung menoleh kaget kearah Zitao yang berkata seperti itu, wajah kagetnya cukup menyeramkan sehingga Zitao berkata "Guere... itu semua tidak mungkin, walaupun hanya hayalanku saja... aku akan tetap menganggap oppa sebagai pacarku!"

"Wae?" tanya Kris dengan wajah datar yang masam

"mmmm... karena aku menyukai oppa... gwuenchana, jika oppa tidak menyukaiku sejauh itu... aku akan berhenti jika oppa sudah punya pacar yang sungguhan.." Zitao berkata tanpa berani menatap wajah Kris

"_ya Kris... kenapa kau kecewa..." _Kris bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Mana bisa aku punya pacar sungguhan jika kau selalu mengklaim aku ini pacarmu dimana - mana?" Kris lalu bergumam kesal sambil menginjak kembali pedal gas mobilnya

.

.

.

"Luhan unii... Kris oppa... apa dia pernah punya pacar?" Zitao bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya

"mmm... setauku sih tidak, kan kau pacarnya oppa.. hehehe..." Luhan menatap Zitao yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"tapi kan aku bukan pacar sungguhannya..." Zitao masih menatap sepatunya

"Hei... apa kau benar - benar menyukai oppa?" Luhan merangkul pundak Zitao

Zitao terdiam lalu menatap Luhan dan mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?" Luhan penasaran

"Sejak pertama kali aku dititipkan di rumah keluarga Wu... aku sudah menyukai Kris oppa.." Zitao menggaruk kepalanya

"Daebak! kalau begitu teruskanlah, Kris oppa nampak menyukainya.." Luhan melanjutkan berjalan

"Menyukainya? maksud uni?" Zitao terkejut mendengar kata Luhan tadi

"Ya... kau kan sudah mengenal Kris oppa dengan baik... masa kau tidak tau sih? jika oppa menyukai sesuatu, dia tidak akan mengatakannya tapi tetap melakukannya walaupun dengan ekspresi datarnya sekalipun... tapi jika oppa tidak menyukainya, dia pasti tidak akan pernah dekat - dekat atau mau berurusan denganmu lagi.." Luhan menjelaskan kebiasaan oppanya

"Cinca? Cinca?" senyum terkembang di wajah Zitao

"Jika melihat dari apa yang oppa selalu lakukan untukmu... sepertinya dia memang menyukaimu..." Luhan pun mengangguk manis dan membuat Zitao kembali berjingkrak bahagia.

Luhan dan Zitao tiba di supermarket dekat kompleks perumahan mereka, Zitao dan Luhan memang sangat akrab seperti saudara. Mereka berdua nampak sedang asik memilih snack kesukaan mereka, bahkan Zitao juga mencarikan snack kesukaan Kris. Ketika sedang asik memilih, tiba - tiba mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh kedatangan sesosok namja tinggi, berkulit putih, tampan, bermata sipit, berbibir sexy dan senyum aegyo yang manis.

"Wah... seleramu luar biasa Luhan-ah?" namja itu tersenyum

"Sehun-ah... wae yeogiseo?" Luhan kaget melihat sehun sudah beridiri dibelakangnya dan mengamati belanjaannya

"Aaaah... aku hanya sekedar mampir, membeli ini..." Sehun menunjukkan sebotol soda di tangannya

"Arraseo... oh ya... kenalkan ini Zitao.. Huang Zitao, dia adikku...Zitao-ah, dia Oh Sehun teman kuliahku.." Luhan memperkenalkan Zitao yang berdiri imut disebelahnya

"Huang Zitao imnida... panggapseumnida.." Zitao membungkuk perlahan lalu tersenyum

"Senyummu manis juga Zitao-ah..." Sehun kembali tersenyum

"Keunde... kau kenapa ada di sini juga?" Sehun bertanya lagi pada Luhan

"Aaah... kompleks perumahanku dekat sini..." Luhan ikut tersenyum dan wajahnya kini merah sempurna

Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan mereka dengan keranjang belanjaan penuh snack itu. Zitao terus memuji betapa imutnya namja itu apalagi ketika dia tersenyum dan tatapan matanya yang bercahanya itu.

"Ya... katanya kau menyukai oppaku... kenapa kau malah terpesona dengan Sehun?" Luhan mengerucutkan wajahnya

"Mianhae unii... aku tidak bermaksud untuk berpaling dari Kris oppa... aaah... aku hanya mencintai Kris oppa.." Zitao memukul pelan kepalanya dan Luhan pun tertawa melihat aksi kekanakan Zitao.

.

.

"Oppa... lihat! aku bawa snack kesukaan oppa!" Zitao langsung naik dan menerobos kamar Kris seperti biasa

"oooh... gumawo..." Kris tidak bergeming dan terus melanjutkan kesibukannya

"oppa sedang apa?" Zitao mendekat dan meletakkan sncak - snack itu disamping Kris

"Tentu saja aku sedang bekerja, aku banyak kerjaan tidak seperti kau yang kerjanya hanya main, makan dan tidur.." Kris menatap tajam wajah imut Zitao, menyadari betapa imut wajah itu Kris langsung mengedipkan matanya dua kali dan kembali terbenam dalam berkas kasusnya.

Zitao lalu menyingkir dan duduk di tempat tidur Kris, dia mengambil sebungkus coklat yang tadi dia berikan pada Kris dan membuka bungkusnya perlahan.

"oh ya, tadi di supermarket aku bertemu dengan temannya Luhan uni... Namanya Oh Sehun... dia namja yang sangat imut, matanya bagus, tatapan matanya selalu bersinar, apalagi jika Sehun oppa tersenyum... uaaah... imut sekaliii..." kata Zitao sambil mencomot sedikit coklat itu

Kris langsung berbalik dan menatap tajam penuh cemburu pada cerita Zitao.

"Ya... aku tidak peduli!" Kris bergumam dan kembali pada pekerjaannya walaupun sedikit tidak berkonsentrasi

"Arraseo! oppa... ayo makan coklatnya... aku pernah baca jika coklat dapat meredakan stress, makanlah..." Zitao menyodorkan lempengan coklat itu pada Kris dan memakan miliknya

Kris hanya memandang Zitao yang belepotan coklat itu dengan tatapan cemburunya, entah mengapa dadanya tersa sangat kesal ketika mendengar bibir tipis Zitao memuji namja lain selain dirinya, entah mengapa dia merasa ingin sekali menghapus memory Zitao tnetang namja itu, dan entah mengapa dia ingin sekali bilang kalau dia tidak suka Zitao menyukai namja lain, namun... yang keluar dari bibir sexynya adalah...

"Ya... akhir - akhir ini kau terlihat sangat gendut! Berhentilah ngemil!" Kris membentak Zitao dengan tatapan naganya. Zitao rfleks langsung mengerutkan dahinya seakan bertanya '_oppa bilang apa?' _

"Kau gendut!" Kris mengulangi inti kalimatnya barusan

"Huuuuaaaaaa... aaaaaaa..."

Zitao menangis setelah Kris mengalihkan pandangannya. Kris berusaha tidak mendengarkan tangisan itu, namun tangisan Zitao memang cukup keras untuk mengundang Heechul lengkap bersama mata melototnya datang ke kamar Kris

"KRIS WU! kau apakan lagi sih Zitao sampai dia menangis...?" Heechul membentak anak sulungnya itu dan mendekap Zitao dipelukannya

"Heeechuuuuullll eeeoommaaaaa... Kris oppa bilang aku genduuuuuuuut... huaaaa..." Zitao mengadu dalam pelukan Heechul

"Jaaa... sudah - sudah... jangan dengarkan Naga pirang itu bicara,... Zitao tidak gendut, Ziato sangat manis dan lucu..." Heechul menepuk - nepuk punggung Zitao yang masih didekapannya, namun matanya mendelik seperti mengutuk Kris yang dengan santainya hanya menyeringai.

.

.

Sorenya Kris dengan aktifitas setiap hari rabunya, bermain basket bersama teman - temannya di lapangan kompleks perumahan mereka. Kris sudah mengenakan kostum basketnya lengkap dengan sepatu dan headbandnya. Kris berjalan menuju lapangan yang memang tak jauh dari rumahnya itu, dilihatnya semua orang sudah berkumpul ada Chanyeol, Suho, Lay, Minho dan Taemin.

"ya... apa kau mengurusi istrimu itu lagi?" Chanyeol menggoda Kris yang baru datang, moodnya masih tidak enak karena seseorang bernama Sehun

"Mwo? siapa?" Kris menanggapi ketus

"Ya... nampaknya istrimu ikut ke lapangan lagi... lihat dia berlari menggendong tas ranselnya.." Minho menunjuk kearah Zitao. Terlihat jelas bagaimana gadis itu mencoba mengejar dan terus mengikuti Kris kemanapun Naga tiang itu pergi

"Zitao-ah... waseo,..." Suho menyapa gadis berkepang dua itu ramah

"Jangan menyapanya... nanti kau akan menyesal" gerutu Kris

"Oh anyeonghaseo... aku kemari ingin melihat oppa bertanding... aku juga bawa sedikit snack dan minuman" Zitao membuka tas ranselnya dan memperlihatkan isinya

"Wuaaaah... kau bilang ini sedikit?" Taemin mengernyit takjub

"Wajarlah... Dia kan toko berjalan..." Kris masih menggerutu

Pertandingan 3 on 3 pun segera dilaksanakan. Kris satu grup dengan Suho dan Minho sementara lawannya adalah Lay, Chanyeol dan Taemin. Zitao terus menerus meneriaki nama Kris dan memberikan semangat pada namja jangkung itu.

"KRISSS OPPPA FIIGHHTIING!" teriaknya terus menerus

Tak lama pertandingan sengit itupun berakhir dengan hasil imbang, kedua grup sama kuatnya dalam hal ini. Mereka memang bermain untuk sekedar having fun dan berolah raga, tidak seperti saat SMA dulu, selalu bersaing.

Zitao dengan ramah membagi - bagikan minuman pada semuanya, terakhir dia mendekati Kris dan ingin memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Kris yang kini tampak sangat sexy dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oppa... minumlah..."

"Shireo..."

"Tapi nanti oppa bisa dehidrasi... lihat keringat oppa begitu banyak"

"Menyingkir lah..."

"Shireo... sebelum oppa minum aku tidak akan menyingkir"

"Aku bilang menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

"Shireoooo..."

Kris berbalik bermaksud menuju ke tengah lapangan untuk berlatih lagi, namun Zitao yang kukuh dan keras kepala juga tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia mengekori setiap langkah Kris.

"Oppa ayo minum dulu..." Zitao merengek sambil berlari kecil mengingat langkah kakinya yang tak sepanjang milik Kris.

Namun ketika berlari kaki Zitao tersandung sebuah undakan kecil yang tak dia lihat, Zitao kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan oleng kedepan.

"Oppaaa... tolong..." Zitao memanggil Kris dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat ingin menggapai tangan Kris, namuan apa daya, tangan Zitao malah menggapai sesuatu yang lain,

SHUT...

Celana basket Kris sukses dibuat melorot oleh Zitao. Zitao tersungkur dibawah tanad bersamaan dengan melorotnya celana basket itu.

"UUWWWAAAAAAHHH!" Teriakan teman - teman Kris begitu keras sehingga menyadarkan Kris bahwa celananya sudah tak lagi berada di posisi yang benar.

Untung saja baju basket yang dia kenakan menutup sedikit pahanya, jika tidak, sesuatu yang indah akan melambai dan menjuntai di dalam sesuatu yang biasa kita sebut celana dalam itu. Zitao mendongak dan _tak sengaja_ melihat sesuatu diantara sesuatu itu. Zitao membulatkan matanya dan segera melepas tangannya dari celana Kris.

Kris secepat kilat langsung menarik kembali celana basket itu.

"YAAA! KAU INI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Kris melotot begitu marah sekaligus malu

"Oppa sungguh aku tidak sengaja..." Zitao berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya, badannya kini berkeringat, dia tau Kris sangat marah padanya saat ini.

"TINGGALKAN AKU SEKARANG!"

"aku hanya menawarkan oppa minum... itu tak sengaja.."

"TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"Huaaaaa..."

Zitao kembali menangis

"ya... ya... kau ini kenapa sih, itu kan kecelakaan tidak usah berteriak padanya seperti itu.." Suho menegur Kris

Lay langsung menghampiri bayi panda yang tengah menangis itu.

"kalau saja kau tidak usah sok jaim menolak tawaran minum dar Zitao pasti tidak akan begini akhirnya.." Chanyeol menambahkan

"Huuaaa... aku tidaaak sengaajaaaa oppaaaaaaaa" Zitao kembali berkata dalam tangisnya

"YA! BERHENTILAH MENANGIS!" Kris makin kesal mendengar tangisan Zitao

Kris langsung mengemasih peralatannya dan beranjak pulang tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"_anak itu menyebalkan sekali sih, tak bisakah aku hidup tenang dan normal tanpa si pembuat masalah itu?"_ gerutu Kris sepanjang jalan pulang.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Kris langsung masuk kamarnya dan mengunci kamar itu. Dia melempar tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur dan menatap langit - langit kamarnya.

"Aaaaiiiisshhh... memalukan sekaliiii!" katanya sambil mengacak - acak rambutnya.

.

.

Seperti biasa jika mereka sedang bertengkar, Zitao akan mengetuk pintu kamar Kris dan meminta maaf sambil menangis terus. Memang dasar Zitao tidak pernah kehabisan akal, dia meminta beberapa lembar kertas HVS pada Luhan dan menulis permohonan maafnya di sana, sebanyak kertas HVS yang dia ambil tadi, kertas itu langsung dilipat menjadi bentuk pesawat. Zitao mengambil sebuah kursi yang cukup tinggi untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Diatas pintu kamar Kris memang ada sedikit celah udara dan celah itu dimanfaatkan Zitao untuk menerbangkan pesawat - pesawat permohonan maafnya. Kris memejamkan matanya dan mendapati sesuatu mendarat di pucuk hidungnya. Dia mengambil pesawat itu lalu melemparnya jauh - jauh. Hingga peswat ke tiga berhasil mendarat semputrna di kening namja pelit senyum itu.

Kris akhirnya menyerah dan membuka surat itu.

_Kris oppa, ceongmal cinca mianhae...  
aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukan oppa  
aku benar - benar tidak sengaja melakukannya...  
Oppa, aku tak bisa bicara langsung padamu,  
karena aku tau kau pasti tidak mau melirikku sedikitpun saat ini  
maka dari itu, aku mengutus pesawat - pesawat super ini untuk mengantarkan  
permohonan maafku pada oppa, sampai oppa memaafkanku baru aku akan berhenti  
Mianhae Kris oppa..._

Kris menyematkan senyum diwajahnya ketika selesai membaca surat itu, Kris tau betul Zitao tidak pernah main - main jika dia mengiinginkan sesuatum, apalagi jika dia berusaha meminta maaf pada Kris. Zitao bisa melakukan apapun agar kris berkata,...

"YA! KEUMANEE! AKU MEMAAFKANMU!"

Akhirnya... Zitao tersenyum lega dan menghapus air matanya cepat - cepat.

"GUMAWO OPPA" balasnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kris berdandan cukup keren dengan setelan jasnya dan juga rambutnya yang tertata lebih rapi

"Kau mau kemana Kris? tidak makan malam di rumah?" Hangeng bertanya pada Kris yang nampak akan pergi.

"Cheongseohamnida Aboji... aku harus bertemu client, sidangnya minggu depan... maaf aku tidak bisa makan malam bersama.." Kris membungkuk hormat pada Hangeng

"yees... kalau oppa tidak ada, jatah oppa berarti untukku..." Luhan tersenyum riang lalu bergabung bersama Zitao dan Hangeng di meja makan.

"Luhan Wu, jangan makan banyak - banyak... nanti kau bisa gendut seperti Zitao... hahaaaa..." Kris memberikan smirk kejamnya lalu berbalik badan meninggalkan ruang makan

HUUAAAAAAAA...

"YA! KRIS WUUUU!"

Terdengar suara tangisan Zitao dan juga teriakan eommanya bersamaan, Kris hanya tersenyum sangat puas mendengar tangisan itu dan langsung menginjak pedal gasnya.

"Siapa suruh kau menarik celanaku tadi...huh.." gumam Kris dalam mobilnya, namun masih tetap tersenyum

.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Kris menghampiri seorang yeoja yang sedang menikmati segelas wine di tangannya.

Yeoja itu menyeringai lemah namun memikat, bibirnya yang tersenyum menambah kesan sexy pada yeoja imut bermata sipit itu.

"Kau kemana saja? terlambat sekali..." yeoja itu meletakkan gelas winenya dan mentap Kris tajam

"Aku mencoba datang tepat waktu, hanya saja aku melihat ada yang bagus di luar... seingil chukae Xiumin-ah.." Kris menyodorkan sebuah buket mawar indah pada yeoja bernama Xiumin itu

"Yeoppota... gumawo Kris..." Xiumin tersenyum lembut dan mereka memulai acara makan malam romantis mereka itu sambil ngobrol.

Seiring dengan alunan musik jass di restaurant itu, Kris dan Xiumin terlihat begitu menikmati waktu mereka, Kris juga banyak tersenyum dan saling bertukar canda dengan Xiumin.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

"Kris, apa kau punya pacar?" Xiumin bertanya sambil menggandeng tangan Kris ketika mereka berdua berjalan - jalan di sebuah taman

"Eopseo...wae?" Kris melirik Xiumin dengan smirk memikatnya

"Hahahaha... aniaa... jadi aku tidak usah merasa bersalah jika aku berjalan seperti ini..." Xiumin menggerakkan tangannya yang dia kaitkan di lengan Kris

"Tentu saja tidak, begini juga tak masalah..." Kris merangkul bahu yeoja mungil dan imut itu

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh pohon - pohon besar, Xiumin dan Kris nampak sedang asik menghabiskan waktu mereka sambil tertawa dan bercanda.

"Aku ingat bagaimana dulu kau begitu diam dan tak banyak bicara Kris... kau selalu memikat perhatian semua yeoja dengan kekuatan esmu..." Xiumin merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kris

"Cinca? aku tak pernah tau jika aku memikat mereka..." Kris ikut merebahkan kepalanya di atas kepala Xiumin dengan lembut

"Kenapa kau tidak tau?" Xiumin kembali bertanya

"Karena aku tidak memperhatikannya..." Kris sedikit tersenyum dengan jawabannya

"Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan mereka?" Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris lekat - lekat.

.

Tanpa mereka adari, disekitar mereka tengah berkeliaran seorang anggota geng centil di sekolah Zitao. Dengan bahagia dia memotret Kris dan Xiumin yang sedang berbincang di bangku taman. Anak itu tertawa dan merasa menang, dia segera mengupload foto itu ke segala jejaring sosial yang dia miliki dan tidak lupa mengtag Zitao.

Zitao heran kenapa ponselnya ramai sekali hari ini, padahal tidak biasanya dia mendapatkan banyak pemberitahuan jika tidak di sabtu atau minggu. Dengan malas Zitao membuka pemberitahuan di twitternya, seseorang telang mengirim gambar...

Mata Zitao langsung terbelalak melihat gambar Kris dengan yeoja imut sedang duduk bersama di bangku taman dan saling menyandarkan kepala mereka. Tangan Zitao bergetar, cemburu mengoyak habis hatinya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, namun dia tidak berteriak seperti biasanya. Ini adalah tangisan Zitao jika Zitao benar - benar tersakiti dalam hatinya.

Zitao langsung tengkurap dan menangis di kamarnya, tak usah memandang foto itu dua kali, dia bisa membayangkannya cukup jelas betapa Kris dan yeoja itu sangat menikmati waktu mereka bersama.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Zitao menangis tanpa henti, bahkan napsu makannya pun menghilang. Beberapa telpon masuk dari Luhan dan Hheechul dia abaikan. Dia hanya ingin sedniri dan menangis. Baru kali ini dia merasakan begitu sakit dan pedih di hatinya. Sakit sekali.

.

.

.

"Yaaaa... bagaimana ya rasanya jika pacar kita selingkuh?" Zitao sangat kenal itu adalah ketua geng centil yang datang dan meledeknya

"Ahahaha... kasian sekali panda malang itu" seseorang lainnya mendukung pernyataan itu.

Zitao masih tetap kalem di bangkunya, duduk sambil menidurkan kepalanya didalam kedua tangannya.

"Coba lihat, yeoja yang bersama namja tampan itu... bukankah dia sangat imut dan cantik?"

"waaah... pantas saja dia berselingkuh... pacarnya saja seprti ini... cih.."

"YA! KALIAN APA - APAAN SIH, MENGGANGGU ZITAO TERUS?" Jongin si ketua kelas langsung menghampiri kerumunan orang - orang itu.

"Ya... kau ketua kelas hitam, tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang lain"

"Ya... jika kau tau arti kalimat '_tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang lain'_ mengapa kalian masih tetap ikut campur urusan Zitao?" Jongin menaikan satu alisnya dan mendeathglare kumpulan anak - anak tidak jelas itu.

"SANA KEMBALI KE KELAS KALIAN! Kesini hanya untuk mengejek orang lain, niat sekali sih?" Jongin mengusir anak - anak itu menjauh dengan kibasan tangannya.

Setelah kelas kembali hening, Jongin lalu duduk di tempat duduknya, disebelah Zitao. Jongin memandang lekat - lekat kearah Zitao yang dia rasa tidak seperti biasanya. Jongin terus menatapi gelagat Zitao dengan penasaran

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" Zitao bangkit dari kuburnya dengan tatapan mata tajam seperti sudah siap membunuh.

Jongin yang kaget langsung menarik tubuhnya yang sempat agak dekat dengan Zitao.

"Gwuenchana?" Jongin bertanya pada Zitao yang kini sudah seperti ingin memakan seluruh isi kelas.

"Jongin-ah! maaf, aku harus bolos sekolah hari ini!" Zitao berdiri dan menarik tas ranselnya.

Sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya kemana, Zitao sudah menghilang bersama langkah penuh emosinya.

Kim saem segera memasuki kelas setelah beberapa saat Zitao menghilang. Seperti biasa Kim saem segera mengabsen kehadiran siswanya satu persatu dan akan bertindak sangat keras apabila ada siswa yang membolos.

"Zitao, Huang" Kim saem memanggil nama Zitao

"Cheongseohamnida saem, Zitao tadi izin tiba - tiba tanpa pemberitahuan..." Jongin berdiri dan memberi keterangan tentang absennya Zitao

"Aaaah... Zitao bolos..." Kim saem dengan santainya berucap

"Aniyeo saem.. dia tidak bolos, dia hanya tidak memberikan pemberitahuan karena ini urusan yang sangat penting.." Jongin membela Zitao

"Aku tidak peduli..." Kim saem hanya tetap mencoret absen Zitao.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah terdakwa memang benar - benar sadar melakukan hal tersebut, atau terdakwa berada di bawah pengaruh obat - obatan seperti yang disampaikan jaksa Byun Baekhyun?" Hakim ketua bertanya pada Kris selaku pengacara pembela terdakwa.

"Dari bukti yang telah kami paparkan, apakah kurang jelas jika terdakwa melakukannya karena harus membela diri? Jaksa Byun, sebaiknya anda kaji kembali berkas pembelaan yang kami ajukan, disana sudah tertera dan terlampir hasil cek laboratorium terdakwa dan terdakwa bersih dari obat - obatan" Kris menatap tajam Baekhyun yang menyeringai menantangnya.

"Tapi disaat hari H kejadian, terdakwa sedang mabuk berat... apa itu tidak pengaruh?" Baekhyun menguatkan asumsinya

"Tapi obat - obatan jelas berbeda dengan alkohol, apa jaksa Byun tidak bisa membedakannya?" Kris kembali menguatkan asumsinya seraya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan death glarenya

"Jadi apakah terdakwa mengakui jika terdakwa telah membunuh korban, seperti pada tuduhan jaksa?" Hakim ketua kembali bertanya

"Nde..._pansanim_" Kris berkata yakin.

"Apa tidak ada motif lain dibalik pembunuhan ini? Mengingat korban adalah seorang CEO perusahaan besar, jadi bisa sajakan terdakwa memiliki maksud tersembunyi?" Jaksa Byun kembali menyela pembelaan Kris

"Terdakwa melakukan pembunuhan dengan menusukkan pecahan botol wine ke perut kanan korban dan terdakwa sendirilah yang pergi dan menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi, lalu meminta perlindungan hukum atas tindakan pembelaan dirinya itu yang mulia hakim... jadi, apakah ada pembunuh dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri? Jaksa Byun, andakan seorang yeoja, apa yang anda lakukan jika anda berada di posisi terdakwa dan terancam diperkosa? apakah anda akan diam saja dan pasrah tanpa perlawanan?" Kris menuntaskan pembelaannya dan menatap sinis pada Baekhyun yang kembali menatap sinis dirinya.

BRAK!

Pintu ruang sidang terbanting, seluruh mata yang tadinya tertuju pada adu argumen Kris dan Baekhyun kini berpindah pada seseorang yang membuka kasar pintu ruang sidang tersebut.

"Zitao?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya dan bergumam pelan

Zitao tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari kearah meja terdakwa dan pengacaranya, Zitao mentap Kris dengan mata berkaca - kaca, napasnya tidak beraturan karena emosi bercampur lelah setelah berlari dari sekolahnya ke kantor pengadilan.

"Ya... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kris membelalak dan panik melihat Zitao yang masih dengan seragamnya, bercucuran air mata, bernapas tersengal juga penampilan yang sudah acak -acakan.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OPPAA! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" Zitao berteriak ditengah ruang sidang, semua orang masih menatap Zitao dan Kris.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, ayo keluar.." Kris segera menyeret lengan Zitao, namun Zitao menghempaskan lengannya dan kembali berteriak.

"JIKA OPPA TIDAK MENYUKAIKU SEHARUSNYA OPPA BILANG DARI AWAL DAN SURUH AKU MENJAUH! BUKAN SEPERTI INI!" Zitao masih menatap penuh amarah pada sosok pengacara tampan itu

"Apa yang salah denganmu? ayo cepat keluar!" Kris berbisik dan melotot pada Zitao

Zitao mengambil ponselnya lalu memperlihakan foto Kris berdua bersama Xiumin yang ditag ke twitternya.

"SIAPA YEOJA YANG ADA DI DALAM FOTO INI? KENAPA OPPA BERFOTO BEGITU MESRA DENGANNYA? SIAPA DIA?" Air mata Zitao makain banjir, tak satupun orang diruang sidang itu membantu Kris untuk menyeret Zitao keluar, mereka semua terlalu asik menonton hal yang tidak biasa itu, apalagi itu menyangkut Kris, pengacara cerdas yang misterius itu.

Kirs mengambil ponsel Zitao dan melihat foto itu. Dalam hati Kris mengerang kesal dan mengutuk orang yang mengambil foto itu, ya... dia bahkan sudah berniat untuk menjerat anak ingusan yang mengganggunya dengan pasal perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dan prilaku menggeanggu privasi.

"Jika aku bilang yeoja ini adalah pacarku apakau puas?" Kris masih menatap foto itu.

"HUAAAAAA..." Zitao langsung menangis sangat keras, kedua tangannya mengepal dan dia tidak peduli diamana dan dalam situasi apa dia menangis. Yang dia tau hanyalah perasaannya yang sudah sangat tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"OPPA... KAU JAHAT SEKALI PADAKU... KRIS OPPA AKU MEMBENCIMU! HUUAAAA" Zitao menangis semakin keras sambil memukul mukul dada Kris dengan sisa tenanganya.

Wajah Kris kini sudah jauh lebih merah daripada darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya, rasa kesal, marah, malu dan panik bercampur menjadi satu. Hakim ketua akhirnya memutuskan sidang itu ditunda hingga minggu depan dan memberikan kesempatan pada Kris dan Zitao untuk saling berbicara.

Setelah merapikan berkasnya, Kris langsung menyeret Zitao yang masih terisak dalam tangisnya. Kris terus menarik lengan Zitao yang mungil itu hingga masuk ke mobilnya.

Di perjalanan pulang Zitao masih terus terisak sambil memukul - mukul dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit, Kris tak peduli seberapa cepat mobil sportnya itu melaju, yang dia inginkan hanyalah cepat sampai dirumah.

.

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyeret Zitao keluar, Kris begitu dingin dan seperti akan meledak seketika. Kris terus menarik tangan Zitao menuju kamarnya dan membanting Zitao ke tempat tidurnya. Kris segera mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum Heechul bisa menerobos masuk dan ikut campur urusannya.

"YA! SETAN APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU HINGGA KAU DATANG KE PENGADILAN DAN MERUSAK SEMUANYA? HAAH?" Kris membentak Zitao dengan suaranya (_persis seperti part Screamnya di lagu MAMA_)

Zitao masih menangs dan tak berani menatap Kris.

"APA KAU TAU SEBERAPA PENTINGNYA SIDANG TADI DAN SIDANG YANG SEHARUSNYA BISA SELESAI HARI INI JUGA HARUS TERTUNDA HINGGA MINGGU DEPAN?"

"KENAPA KAU HANYA TERUS SAJA MENGGANGGUKU DAN MEMBUANG WAKTUKU PERCUMA?"

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENUNGGU HINGGA AKU PULANG? BAHKAN SETIAP HARI AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGANMU APA ITU TIDAK CUKUP? HARUSKAH KAU JUGA MENCARIKU DAN MENEROBOS RUANG SIDANG LALU MEMBUAT KERIBUTANMU SENDIRI?"

Kris nampak benar - benar emosi saat ini, dia terus berteriak kearah Zitao yang masih menangis. Kris bahkan membanting tas kerjanya yang berisi seluruh berkas sidang dengan kasar ke lantai.

"Aku... aku tidak suka oppa dengan yeoja lain! FOTO ITU MEMBUAT HATIKU TERASA SAKIT!" Zitao bangkit dari tangisnya dan menatap wajah naga marah itu

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dan terus saja masuk ke dalam hidupku? memangnya aku tidak boleh punya hubungan special dengan yeoja yang aku sukai?" Kris berkata tanpa memandang mata Zitao yang menjadi kelemahannya

"TIDAK BOLEH! KRIS OPPA PUNYAKU!" Zitao kini berteriak seiring dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Punyamu? Wae? Kenapa aku jadi punyamu?" Kris masih tak mau memandang mata memelas itu

"Karena aku mencintaimu Kris oppa!"

Sejenak suasana jadi hening. Kris memang tau jika Zitao selalu mengaku sebagai pacarnya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, tapi ini adalah kali pertama Zitao mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kris.

"Aku benar - benar mencintaimu oppa... maka dari itu aku tidak suka yeoja lain dekat - dekat dengan oppa!" Zitao kembali memecah keheningan

"Kau... menjauhlah dariku dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!" Kris berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tangan bergetar

"Shiereo! Aku akan terus mengikuti oppa sampai oppa mencintaiku" Zitao bergumam lemah namun Kris mampu mendengar kata - kata itu, sejenak Kris terdiam namun dia lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Zitao yang hanya bisa menangis di kamar Kris.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Kris dan Zitao tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, Kris yang biasanya cuek kini menjadi lebih cuek lagi dan jarang pulang ke rumah saat siang hari. Begitu juga Zitao, akhir - akhir ini dia sangat jarang tinggal di rumah keluarga Wu, dia juga nampak tidak ada di rumah. Zitao kini sering keluar sendirian, bahkan Luhan juga ikut diabaikan oleh Zitao.

Saat pulang sekolah Zitao sedang berjalan dengan wajah muramnya, sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya, dia berdiri di persimpangan jalan sambil menunggu lampu mereah pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Zitao nampak berjalan tanpa arah. Setelah lampu jadi hijau, Zitao langsung bergerak dan berjalan gontai. Dia masih memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Kris atas prilakunya yang mengacau sidangnya itu. Dia tau ini bukanlah hal yang mudah jika Kris sudah marah hingga berteriak seperti itu.

Zitao berjalan begitu lambat, hingga lampu hijau menjadi merah kembali sebelum Zitao selesai menyebrang. Sebuah mobil sport dengan kecepatan super berbelok dari arah berlawanan dan sedikit lagi menabarak Zitao, mobil itu sudah mencoba untuk mengklakson namun terlinga Zitao yang disumpal earphone tidak mampu mendengarkan apapun.

Seseorang meraih tangan Zitao dan menariknya sekuat tenanga hingga dengan sekali tarik Zitao berhasil masuk kedalam pelukan orang itu dan mereka berduapun terjungkal di trotoar. Zitao masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Kris oppa..." gumam Zitao lemah

"YA! KAU BARUSAN HAMPIR MATI TAU!" Kris berteriak dan wajahnya seperti tersambar bersin petirnya Chen

"Oppa... eotte...?" Zitao masih bingung kenapa Kris ada di sana

"Gwuenchana? tidak ada yang tertabrak kan? tidak ada yang lecet?" Kris memeriksa seluruh tubuh Zitao dengan seksama dan membersihkan bagian bawah celana Zitao yang kotor.

"Nde... gwuenchana.." Zitao maih menatap tak percaya jika sosok itu adalah Kris

"Lain kali kau harus fokus jika menyebrang jalan seluas ini... aku tidak mungkin bisa selalu menggenggam tanganmu dan menyebrang bersamamu... kau tau tadi itu kau hampir saja... ah... dan jangan gunakan ini jika kau berjalan sendirian..." Kris terus ngomel sambil melepaskan earphone di telinga kanan Zitao.

"Oppa... bajumu kotor..." Zitao melihat punggung Kris yang penuh dengan kotoran karena terjatuh tadi.

"Apa kau mau ice cream?" Kris tiba - tiba menawarkan ice cream tanpa peduli akan bajunya yang kotor,

Zitao belum sempat mengucapkan iya atau mengangguk Kris sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangan Zitao dan menyertenya

.

.

_**FLASH** **BACK **_

_Pagi ini Kris enggan berangkat kerja karena di kantor juga sudah tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan. Kasus - kasusnya pun sudah beres semua, hanya beberapa tinggal menunggu sidang dan putusan Hakim. Kasus yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat ditunda karena perdebatannya dengan Zitao juga sudah selesai. Tentunya si client bebas dan diputuskan tidak bersalah._

_Kris sudah siap akan pergi ke kantornya, dia turun menuju ruang makan yang entah kenapa akhir - akhir ini sangat sepi dan muram. Awalnya dia berpikir ruang makan jadi sepi karena appanya yang sedang bertugas ke China, tapi tidak juga... ada atau tidak sosok appanya di rumah, rumah itu akan selalu ramai karena ada... Zitao._

_Sudah beberapa hari ini Kris tidak melihat Zitao berkeliaran dirumahnya seperti biasa, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Heechul dan Luhan ikut muram dan tak heboh biasanya. 'ada yang hilang' pikir Kris dalam hati._

_Kris menyantap sarapnnya dan membaca koran dengan santai._

_"Hmmm... sepi sekali, Zitao tidak pernah datang lagi.." Heechul menyeruput susunya_

_"Majja eomma.. aku merindukannya..." Luhan menimpali sambil memainkan roti di piringnya_

_"Dia pasti sedang ada masalah, eomma sudah berusaha menghubunginya tapi tidak bisa.." Heechul kembali mengecek ponselnya_

_"Iya eomma, dia juga seirng keluar sendirian akhir - akhir ini... Kalau saja jadwal kuliahku tidak sedang padat aku pasti sudah mencarinya.." Luhan mendengus resah_

_"Ndee.. eomma juga, kalau saja appamu dirumah, pasti eomma juga mencarinya... eomma khawatir karena dia masih sangat labil dan dia terlalu polos, eomma takut saat dia berjalan sendirian dia akan diganggu lagi oleh gengster, atau malah diculik dan diperkosa lalu dibunuh..." Heechul kini sudah berlebihan_

_Kris hanya memberikan death glarenya pada kedua yeoja penghuni rumah itu, pertanda dia membenci topik yang mereka bicarakan. Tanpa sepatah katapun Kris langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan langsung meluncur ke kantornya._

_Seperti yang sudah diprediksi Luhan dan Heechul tadi pagi, kini Kris sedang uring - uringan sendiri di kantornya. Dia menatap sebuah jam dinding yang bergerak sangat malas. Semua berkas kantor hanya dia bolak balik saja, Yunho berulang kali bertanya kenapa Kris terlihat begitu banyak beban, namun Kris hanya berkata dia baik - baik saja._

_Kris menyalakan tablet PCnya dan mulai bermain Line Bubble. Tetapi tetap saja pikirannya melayang pada Zitao,_

_"Apa Zitao baik - baik saja?"_

_"Apa dia makan dengan baik?"_

_"Kenapa dia tidak pernah kerumah lagi?"_

_"Ya... Kris Wu, sejak kapan kau begitu peduli?"_

_"Jam berapa ini? Zitao pulang jam 2 siang..."_

_"Apa aku harus menjemputnya?"_

_"Biarkan saja dia biar tau rasa... Siapa suruh mengacaukan kerjaanku.."_

_"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?"_

_"Apa aku baik - baik saja?"_

_Kris terus menerus berbicara pada kepalanya sendiri, sesekali dia menarik napas panjang dan mencoba kembali fokus pada permainannya, namun semakin dia mencoba semakin dia berpikir tentang Zitao._

_"Apa jangan - jangan yang dikatakan eomma itu benar?"_

_"Zitao memang masih kekanak - kanakan, bagaimana jika dia diculik?"_

_"Mana mungkin, Seoul kan aman..."_

_"Tapi apapun bisa saja terjadi kan..."_

_"ya... kenapa aku ketakutan?"_

_Kris sedikit membanting tablet PC itu lalu berdiri dan mengambil blazernya. Kris pamit istirahat makan siang diluar pada Yunho, padahalan dia sendiri berjalan beberapa blok dari kantornya dan berdiri manis di depan sekolah Zitao. Kris melihat - lihat terus jam tangannya, _

_"Sebentar lagi dia pasti keluar.." Kris bergumam_

_Benar saja, Zitao berjalan gontai dan perlahan keluar dari areal sekolahnya. Zitao bahkan meniup - niup poninya, Kris tau jika Zitao sudah seperti itu, artinya dia sedang berpikir keras._

_"Apa ada masalah lagi di sekolah?"_

_"Apa geng itu mengganggunya lagi?"_

_"Apa dia menemukan kesulitan pada pelajaranya?"_

_"Apa dia... masih memikirkan hal itu?"_

_Kris terus bertanya pada kepalanya sendiri sambil mengikuti Zitao dari belakang. Zitao memasang earphonenya sebentar lalu kembali berjalan. Kris kira Zitao akan naik bus seperti biasa untuk bisa pulang, namun Kris salah, Zitao melewati halte bus dan berjalan seperti orang -yang memang- frustasi itu._

_Kris berdiri tepat dibelakang Zitao ketika mereka berdiri dipersimpangan jalan menunggu lampu hijau pejalan kaki bersama pejalan kaki yang lain. Kris terus memperhatikan gelagat Zitao, bahkan Kris tau Zitao sempat melihat lagi fotonya bersama Xiumin sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari lampu sudah berubah hijau._

_Zitao berjalan sangat perlahan dan Kris awalnya juga mengikuti Zitao dari belakang, namun seorang anak kecil terjatuh di trotoar yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter darinya. Kris langsung saja membantu anak itu berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya agar anak itu tidak menangis, Kris tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi anak imut itu. Kris memang baik dan berhati lembut pada dasarnya, tapi itu sangat berbeda jika dia bersama Zitao. Bunyi klakson keras memudarkan senyuman Kris dan membuat Kris menoleh kebelakan, Zitao masih belum selesai menyebrang sedangkan sebuah mobil sport beberapa detik lagi akan menabraknya._

**_FLASH BACK END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kali ini Kris juga ikut memesan Ice Cream, tak seperti biasanya mereka makan ice cream berdua. Zitao dengan rasa coklat kesukaannya dan Kris selalu setia pada rasa vanilla. Kris masih menatap Zitao yang muram, yang dari tadi tak secerewet biasanya, yang tampak tak sebergairah biasanya.

"Mianhae Zitao-ah..." Kris membuka percakapan

Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan matanya dua kali

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke rumah lagi?" Kris bertanya, "Eomma dan Luhan merindukanmu.." Kris menambahkan

"Gwuenchana,..." Zitao kembali menunduk dan mengaduk es krimnya yang sudah mulai cair.

"Kris! kau di sini?" Xiumin menepuk bahu Kris dan tersenyum manis

"Xiumin-ah... kau disini juga?" Kris tersenyum kearah yeoja imut itu.

"Biasalah... Jongdae dan si kecil Daemin... ice cream... selalu.." Xiumin memutar kepalanya lucu seakan kepalanya sangat berat dan penuh beban

"Ahahaha... himneseo baby Xiu!" Kris tersenyum pada Xiumin setelah melihat Jongdae dan putranya menunggu di antrian panjang

Zitao dari tadi memegang erat sendok es krimnya seakan ingin mematahkan sendok itu. Zitao terus memandang Xiumin dengan tatapan mata cemburu, gadis manis itu mengeratkan gigi - giginya menahan tangis dari mata cengengnya.

"Aaaah... geu yeoja... mmm?" Xiumin menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menunjuk Zitao dan menyeringai geli terhadap Kris

"Ya... mwo... ani.. ani.." wajah Kris memanas, dia ingin sekali membenamkan wajahnya pada ice cream yang ada di depannya karena dia yakin kini wajahnya pasti sangat merah.

"Xiumin... Kim Xiumin..." Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya pada Zitao yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang emmm... bisa dibilang perpaduan antara cemburu dan sedih.

"Huang Zitao..." gumam Zitao pelan dan menjabat tangan Xiumin

"aaaah... kau manis juga,... pantas saja..." Xiumin tersenyum geli sendiri

"Eommaaaa... Daeminnie sudah beli yang lasa tobeli buat eomma.." seorang anak lelaki kecil berlari menghampiri Xiumin dan memeluk Xiumin.

"Aaaaah... gumawo sayangku,... ayo beri salam dulu pada Kris ajhusi dan kakak Zitao.." titah Xiumin pada si kecil yang ada di pangkuannya itu.

Daemin kecil langsung menyapa Kris dan Zitao dengan lucunya, bahkan tanpa sadar Zitao sempat bergumam '_kwiyeowo...'_

"Kris! gumawo ne... atas bantuanmu, jika bukan karena kau pasti perusahaanku sudah hancur berantakan.." Jongdae menepuk bahu Kris

"Sudah kubilang, sahabatku ini benar - benar pintar kan... mmm..." Xiumin mengacungkan jempolnya yang disambut oleh acungan jempol Daemin

Zitao tentu saja tidak mengerti situasi itu, langsung mengerutkan dahinya. Dan itu masih ia lakukan saat Xiumin, Jongdae dan putra kecil mereka meninggalkan Zitao dan Kris berdua.

"Itu kan..."

"yeoja yang difoto bersamaku..."

"ndeee..."

"Dia sahabatku, kami sangat dekat, dulu dia kapten tim basket putri di sekolah... dan dia memutuskan untuk menikah muda bersama Jongdae, mereka sudah pacaran sejak umur 14 tahun loo..."

"Jadi... dia... bukan pacar Kris oppa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya selembut ini ketika kau mendapatkan foto itu?"

"Mian... Mianhae..."

"Perusahaan Jongdae ingin meluaskan lahannya, namun beberapa pihak mengklaim lahan itu milik pribadi mereka. Maka dari itu Jongdae memintaku untuk mengurusi hal itu... aku kan pengacara keluarga mereka."

"Mianhae oppa..."

"Masalah aku duduk berdua bersama di foto itu, teman - temanmu terlalu berlebihan, Xiumin butuh orang yang menguatkannya ketika perusahaan Jongdae harus menghadapi banyak tuntutan..."

Zitao kembali menangis dan menggenggam tanga Kris segera, "Miannhaeyeo oppa..." isaknya. Zitao menundukkan kepalanya dan terbenam dalam isakan tangisnya.

Kris menggeser tempat duduknya hingga dekat dengan tempat duduk Zitao. Kris menarik tubuh Zitao dan menyandarkan kepala Zitao di bahunya, Kris lalu memeluk Zitao dan mengelus perlahan rambut halus itu.

Zitao terus menangis, namun kini tangisannya adalah tangisan yang lega. Zitao membalas pelukan Kris dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kris, mengetahui apa yang gadis manis itu lakukan Kris tersenyum lalu memper erat pelukannya.

"Lain kali... jika sesuatu terjadi... seberapapun sakitnya itu, seberapapun besar masalah itu... bertanyalah langsung kepadaku, bertanya lah dengan lembut dan perlahan" Kris berkata dengan lembut masih sambil mengelus kepala Zitao

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan? jika kau memang mencintaiku, percayalah padaku..." Kris berkata kemudian

"Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu oppa... apa oppa juga mencintaiku?" Zitao berkata dalam pelukan Kris

Rahang Kris kini tercekat dan susah sekali untuk dibuka, kepalanyapun terkunci dan untuk menganggukpun dia tak bisa.

"Aku tau oppa yanga menganggapku sebagai adik... Gwuenchana jika oppa tidak mencintaiku sekarang... aku akan terus berusaha agar oppa bisa mencintaiku juga..."

Seperti ada sebuah kembang api yang meledak - ledak di hati Kris ketika mendengar kata - kata itu. Dan entah kenapa memeluk Zitao seperti ini membuat hatinya begitu damai dan tak peduli berapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Keceriaan kembali di rumah keluarga Wu, rumah yang beberapa hari ini muram dan masam kini kembali berseri dan penuh tawa. Bahkan Heechul sampai memeluknya karena sudah berhasil membawa Zitao 'pulang' kerumah mereka.

Seperti kegiatan makan malam hari ini, Heechul bahkan menyuapi Zitao sangkin bahagianya kini Zitao sudah makan di rumah keluarga Wu lagi. Luhan yang seprti bendungan jebol kini terus mengoceh dan bercerita banyak sekali seakan tidak bertemu Zitao selama berbulan - bulan lamanya.

Kris menyudahi makan malamnya lalu minta ijin ke kamar untuk menyiapkan berkas pengadilan besok. Kris mengetik beberapa hal di laptopnya. Kris memang selalu serius saat bekerja, seandainya ada gempa bumi mungkin Kris tidak akan menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Zitao menhendap - hendap mendekati kamar Kris, dia membuka sedikit pintu kamar itu dan mengintip Kris yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya nampak tak terusik dengan bunyi decitan pintu. Beberapa saat Zitao hanya berdiri dan memandangi pungunggung Kris, kini dia duduk dengan manis diatas tempat tidur single milik Kris, tanpa suara Zitao terus tersenyum menatap punggung hangat itu.

Kris menutup laptopnya yang sudah mati, meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya dan berniat tidur. Tapi sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah biasanya ia dapati ketika selesai bekerja, Zitao tertidur dengan pulas di tempat tidurnya, Kris tersenyum damai melihat wajah gadis manis yang tertidur itu. Kris tidak ingin membangunkan kedamaian Zitao, dia sendiri tau betul bagaimana tidur dikamar Kris merupakan hobi favoritnya setelah mengganggu Kris.

Setelah menatap wajah tertidur yang damai itu Kris lalu membenahi posisi tidur Zitao dan mengenakan selimutnya pada Zitao, kemudian namja tampan berambut pirang kecoklatan itupu duduk disamping Zitao, memandang lagi wajah imut bayi panda yang selalu membuatnya pusing.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Kris sedang bermain bersama Luhan di ruang keluarga, Heechul yang bertugas menemani mereka kemudian beranjak menuju pintu ketika seseorang nampak datang kerumah itu.  
_

_"Shindongiii... anyeong..." terdengar suara Heechul menyapa seorang namja gembul dan menggendong anak kecil berusia 3 tahun dibawah Luhan._

_"Heechul noona... kau tau kan, kini eommanya Zitao sudah tidak ada... aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di rumah hanya dengan pembantu, boleh kah aku menitipkan Zitao di rumah keluarga Wu selama aku bekerja?" raut wajah Shindong nampak kacau._

_Beberapa minggu yang lalu istrinya Huang Nari baru saja meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan si kecil Zitao dan appanya berdua._

_"Tentu saja, Luhaniee pasti sangat senang jika Zitao bisa bermain bersamanya..." Heechul mengelus seorang gadis polos yang tengah asik memeluk boneka pandanya_

_"Kalau begitu, aku akan menitipkan Zitao di sini, cinca gumawo noona..." Shindong membungkuk hormat pada Heechul_

_"Zitao sayang... sekarang Zitao di sini dulu nde,,, appa harus kerja, di sini ada Luhan unii dan Kris oppa... kau jangan nakal ya sayang" Shindong berucap manis pada putrinya yang sudah hampir menangis itu._

_Setelah Shindong pergi, Heechul lalu menggandeng Zitao masuk keruang keluarga dan mengenalkan tetangga kecil mereka itu pada kedua anak lucunya_

_"Kris... Luhan... lihat... siapa yang datang bermain bersama kalian..."_

_Zitao dan Luhan langsung akrab dan bermain bersama karena mereka sama - sama perempuan. Ketika makan siang, Luhan memang masih disuapi oleh eommanya. Heechul bahkan harus berlarian mengejar Luhan yang susah makan. Zitao hanya memandang apa yang Heechul dan Luhan lakukan dengan tatapan iri dan sambil menahan tangisnya._

_Entah mengapa Kris kecil sudah menangkap pandangan iri itu, Kris langsung duduk di sebelah Zitao dan mengambil sendok Zitao. Kris menyendok sesuap nasi dan lauk lalu menyuapkannya perlahan pada bibir mungil Zitao. Awalnya Zitao merasa aneh melihat perlakukan Kris, tapi Zitao akhirnya membuka mulut dan mengunyar makanan itu perlahan._

_Heechul yang sudah selesai berlarian mengejar Luhan yang tidak mau makan itu cukup kaget melihat anak sulungnya yang biasanya tidak peduli akan apapun itu kini tengah asik menyuapi Zitao dan wajah pelit senyum itu kini selalu berseri._

_Keesokan harinya Zitao kembali dititpkan di rumah keluarga Wu, walaupun hari ini adalah hari minggu, Shindong yang sibuk dengan kedai mienya memang tidak memiliki hari libur. Kris baru pulang dari kegiatan berenangnya langsung mengambil bola basektnya dan berniat untuk bermain di kebun belakang. Namun niat itu ia urungkan karena mendengar suara isak tangis Zitao yang berjongkok disemak - semak dekat kandang kelinci mereka.  
_

_"Zitao-ah... wae uro?" Kris menepuk bahu Zitao_

_"Jitao kangen eomma..." katanya dalam tangis_

_"gwuenchana... eomma zitao kan sudah di surga..." Kris berkata pelan bermaksud menenangkan Zitao kecil_

_"jitao mau ketemu eomma... tapi jitao tidak tau harus lewat mana kalau mau ke surga..." kata anak itu polos_

_"Ziato-ah...kalau Zitao mau ke surga, Zitao harus jadi anak yang pintar dan baik, tidak boleh menangis.." Kris kembali membujuk anak itu dengan lembut._

_"Tapi Jitao sedih... Jitao ingin menangis jika Jitao sedih,..." isaknya sambil mengucek kedua matanya_

_"Okay... Zitao boleh menangis, tapi tidak boleh menangis di depan orang lain nde..." Kris membantu menghapus air mata Zitao_

_"Uljima... sekarang kan hari minggu, tidak baik jika kau menangis di hari minggu... karena hari minggu adalah hari libur, jadi tangisan Zitao juga harus libur di hari minggu..." _

_Zitao langsung memeluk Kris dan berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Kris sedikit terhyung karena pelukan Zitao._

_"Jitao suka Kris oppa... Jitao sayang Kris oppa.." katanya._

_"Nde... berhentilah menangis... Kris oppa akan menjagamu..."_

**_FLASH BACK END_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kau pasti sudah terlalu banyak menangis hingga matamu selalu sendu..." gumam Kris perlahan, matanya masih menatap kedamaian tidur Huang Zitao.

"Kau adalah seorang pembuat masalah yang paling bermasalah dalam hidupku! Zitao-ah... gumawo,... mianhae karena aku masih harus menunggu..." Kris bergumam lalu mengecup lembut bibir Zitao.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3! Marry you? Me? *TEASER***

"Kim saem... mianhae..." "Bersihkan toilet sekarang!" Zitao berjalan menuju ketoilet dengan wajah meringis dan sangat enggan

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa tugasmu?" "Bersihkan toilet sekarang!" Jongin dengan langkah ringan segera meluncur ke toilet

Jongin menggenggam tangan Zitao yang sedang membersihkan tongkat pel di ember "Kenapa kau di sini?" "Aku akan membantumu..." Jongin tersenyum manis pada Zitao

"Kau ada masalah? kenapa wajahmu sedih lagi? Apa kau sakit?"

Namja berkulit Tan itu memeluk Zitao didepan semua teman - temannya, didepan appanya, didepan keluarga Wu, didepan Kris.

"Zitao-ah... aku menyukaimu..."

"DIA MILIKKU!"

Jongin tidak mau melepas tangan Zitao,

"Oppa cemburu?" Zitao menatap wajah gusar Kris dnegan pandangan polosnya

"ANNIIIYAAA!"

"Kalau begitu akan ku katakan yang sesungguhnya... aku menyukai Jongin"

Kris ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di tembok.

"Aku mau kau jadi pacarku..." Sehun berlutut didepan Zitao

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun oppa..." Zitao bertepuk tangan gembira

Air mata Kris tak tertahan.

"Mianhae, tapi aku dan dia akan menikah..."

Zitao melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR CORNER**

**Anyeonghaseo... author update WGM TaoRis Version... maaf banget ya ceritanya gak semenarik yang parti 1... mood author lagi gak bagus nih... lagi mellow mellow ria... Tapi Author sudah sangat berusaha untuk menghadurkan sesuatu yang sweet lover di sini,... mianhae... karena updatenya lama... janji gak gitu lagi deh,... *pinky promise*  
**

**Thanks buat Readerdeul yang sudah mengoreksi kebiasaan typo(s) author, pas bikin ini author bener - bener ngelebarin mata sampe lebih lebar dari matanya Kyungsoo... *ups***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to my beloved Reviewers!  
**

**- Wow - Amortentia Chan - AnjarW - fallforhaehyuk - jettaome - putchanC - 91 - channie92 - Kim Hye Hwa-ssi - clouds06 - KissKris - Huang Mir - MidnightPandaDragon1728 - Hye Rin Shin - Yulia Cloud - anykta - KTHS - PandaPandaTaoris - zhe - YUI - QyuDev178 - novia hyunminie - taoris shipperrr - Peachhh - cho fikyu -**

Thaks alot for ypur huge support and attention!

Semoha author tidak mengecewakan nde...

mianhae author gak balesin satu - satu, author lagi dalam kondisi mood gak enak karena lagi sakit...

*minta disembuhin bang Lay*

Keep RnR :)

*Bow*

.

.

**Akhir kata, seperti biasa,,,, author mengucapkan... aauuuuu... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**

**Happy reading readerdeul!**


End file.
